Khalid
| organization = Harpers | area = Friendly Arm Inn > The Friendly Arm (AR2301 – 328.656) | strength = 15 | dexterity = 16 | constitution = 17 | intelligence = 15n | wisdom = 10 | charisma = 9 | pair = Jaheira | conflict = Montaron Xzar | voice_actor = Jim Meskimen | involved_in_quests = *Jaheira and Khalid *Meet with Khalid & Jaheira *The Friendly Arm Inn *Travel to Nashkel |creature_codes = KHALID.cre |total_scores = 82 }} Khalid is a neutral good half-elf fighter and a potential companion in Baldur's Gate, the Tales of the Sword Coast and Siege of Dragonspear. Khalid and Jaheira are happily married to each other, and they are old friends of Gorion, who is a Harper, just like they are. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Khalid is available during Chapter One and Two. To hire him, travel to the Friendly Arm Inn, you will find him with his wife, Jaheira, at the bar. Explain who you are (Gorion's ward) and simply invite him to join. Khalid has to pair with Jaheira. Quests *Jaheira and Khalid (There's a timer for this quest) Relationships *Khalid is a loyal companion and a friend to those who have gained his trust. He stays true to the memory of his friend Gorion and will compliment Gorion's Ward should they follow in the footsteps of their father by maintaining a high Reputation. *As fellow men of honor, Khalid and Ajantis respect each other and get along well. *Khalid gets along well with Branwen. *Dynaheir and Khalid get along well for the most part, though Khalid believes Dynaheir could demonstrate a bit more tact in her interactions with others. *Khalid is uncomfortable around Edwin, though he tries not to be confrontational about it. Edwin, on the other hand, is straight up disdainful and insulting towards Khalid. *Eldoth is rude to Khalid and thinks him terribly dull. Khalid is bothered by this, but tries not to make too much of a scene about it. *Khalid's relationship with Faldorn is strained, and while he seems to want to reach some sort of uneasy truce at least, he will sometimes end up in the crossfire between Faldorn and Jaheira. *Garrick looks up to Khalid and sees him as an honorable person. *Jaheira is Khalid's wife, and the two are inseparable. They are very much in love with each other, despite their personality differences. *Kagain dislikes Khalid and thinks he is an altruistic moron. Khalid, in turn, is uncomfortable around Kagain. *Khalid and Kivan respect each other and get along well. Kivan sees a great bravery in Khalid that many others do not. *Khalid and Minsc get along well. *Quayle thinks Khalid is not that bright and will insult him fairly often. Interestingly, despite this, Khalid is one of the few characters who does not dislike Quayle. *Khalid gets along well with Safana, and believes her company is a welcome part of this group. *Shar-Teel sees Khalid as an especially weak man, and thus deserving of more ire than men in general. She will cruelly insult him on a regular basis. Despite this, Khalid remains civil towards her. *Skie sees Khalid as a good friend. *Khalid is uncomfortable around Tiax. *Viconia thinks very little of Khalid and will attempt to boss him around. *Khalid respects Xan for his honesty, but also believes the mage might be a bit too brutally honest at times and should probably tone it down a bit. *Xzar and Montaron – As agents of Zhentarim, a group at odds with the Harpers, these particular unscrupulous types will find the likes of Jaheria and Khalid unacceptable, each pair expressing disgust regarding the other, and will eventually come to blows if either of each pair are in the same group for a prolonged duration. *Khalid thinks highly of Yeslick and enjoys his company. Gameplay Khalid can be an excellent archer, next only to Coran, close in power to Kivan, and it never hurts to have one more archer in Baldur's Gate. * Companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. * If Khalid is recruited by a level 1 Gorion's Ward in the original Baldur's Gate, his intelligence will have a score of 12 only; if recruited later, it will always be 15. Biography Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear }} Recruitment You won't be able to recruit Khalid until the end of Chapter 9 because he's been busy leading ally troops defending the Bridgefort against besiegers led by Caelar's trusted generals, you'll be given the choice of letting him join before you open the Bridgefort main gate, should you choose not to do so, you may find him later at southern part of Coalition Camp in Chapter 10. Quests Khalid needs Spider Silk to prepare an anniversary gift to surprise Jaheira, you may find the component either inside the Spider Cave in Forest of Wyrms or inside the Hidden Cellar in Dead Man's Pass. He'll change his mind upon you presenting the silk to him. Talk to him some time later, he'll ask you to find an Aquamarine Gem instead, which you may already have if you use an imported save or you may find one in Underground River caverns on Ferrusk, either pickpocket or kill him, but note that the man is also related to two other quests, complete the quests before taking him violently. Give the gem to Khalid and he'll complete the necklace with both components. Jaheira will ask your opinion of the gift, after the dialogue, The Gift appears in her inventory and you receive 3000 XP for your trouble. Biography Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn According to the game's canon, Khalid was in the party of Gorion's Ward after the events of Baldur's Gate, but just before the events of Shadows of Amn, they were captured by Jon Irenicus. Near the end of their imprisonment, Jon decided to sacrifice Khalid's life for the sake of an experiment. The party finds his lifeless body in a room near where the potential companion Yoshimo will be encountered. And unfortunately, his body is too badly damaged to be resurrected, leaving Jaheira a widow. Personality Khalid is a rather shy and timid fellow whose speech is handicapped by a stutter, and thus tends to avoid crowds and cities. He is truly devoted to his wife Jaheira, though with both present in the party, one cannot help but fall under the impression that the wife is the one who "wears the trousers" in the union. Quotes Gallery Khalid KHALID Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * Category:Fighters Category:Half-elves Category:Harpers Category:Creatures Category:Neutral good companions Category:Companions of neutral ethos Category:Companions of good morality